Lizzie Snaps
by Ima-Moron
Summary: Lizzie's through with Gordo and Ethan- she's found another guy, but who it is might surprise you. SL
1. Default Chapter

So this is Lizzie Snaps, aka Lizzie's Love Affair. This is my first one, and it's all for fun. I don't watch the show, so dont bug me about subtle differences please. Lizzie McGuire, and all characters, ideas, and the like are ©'s and tm's of Disney. I have no ownership of any of this, so please don't sue me.  
  
"What?!? I SO can't do a whole project about bugs, by myself! Eww, I like, totally HATE bugs!" Lizzie slammed her locker. "Well, look at it this way," her friend Gordo said, "At least you don't have to do it with Miranda." Miranda glared at him. "And what do you mean by that?" Gordo smiled and said "Well, at times you get... weird..." Lizzie managed to keep a chuckle in. "Like the time you wanted to go cliff diving," Gordo continued, "and the only reason was because you wanted Ethan to see you in your bathing suit. Remember?" Miranda's mouth turned downward as she recalled the event. "He didn't even show up... how could he?" Somebody laughed behind them. The two friends turned around, and saw Lizzie cracking up. "What's so funny," Miranda asked. "You were, hehehe, you were 10!!" Just then, she let loose the a huge laugh. Miranda slowly turned around and started walking towards her next class. "At least I didn't do it naked," she said, looking over her shoulder. This time, it was Gordo's turn to laugh. Miranda just shook her head and went to biology.  
  
Walking home from school, the trio said goodbye to Gordo as he veered right to his house. "I have like, NO idea how to do this project!" Lizzie's mind was set on trying to figure out some way to get a decent grade. Her biology teacher, Dr. Robert Nash, was one of the toughest in the school. Getting a good grade in his class was comparable to learning latin in 24 hours. "Yeah... do you actually have to touch the bugs?" Miranda shuddered at the thought. Lizzie closed her eyes. "I hope not," she said, "but if i have to, maybe I'll like, wear gloves or something." Lizzie reached her home. Quickly saying goodbye to Miranda, she rushed inside and ripped off her clothes when she was safe in her room. "I just HATE this uniform! It's so NOT trendy!" She pulled on some half decent clothes and went downstairs to start her homework. Her dad saw her and said hey. "What did you do in school today?" Lizzie gave a look of disgust and replied "Dr. Nash gave us a project. I have to write a report about, and get this, bugs!! Like, how unfair is that?" Her dad got a glass of water. "I think its a great idea," he said taking a sip. "But we have to TOUCH them," She said. "I love bugs! I think their just so interesting. Hey, do you think you'll need help?" Her dad seemed excited. His unnatural obsession with bugs was getting to him. His wife has a belief that it's because he once dated Dr. Nash's future wife, who was an entomologist. "Dad I would SO TOTALLY appreciate the help! Thank you so much!!" Lizzie's face burst into a bright smile, as did her dads. She ran to hug him, and noticed for the first time that he smelled surprisingly good- like a christmas tree! "Dad, are you were cologne again?" Lizzie giggled. Her dad smiled. "Do you like it?' Lizzie took a good whiff and then smiled. "Love it." And with that she walked out of the room, her dad watching her every move. 


	2. More Bugs

Chapter 2: So... Read on... Again, lizzie is not my creation, and if it was... I would probably woulda killed myself by now. On to the wordage.  
  
  
  
  
"This is like, SO boring!!" Lizzie slammed the book closed. She heard Matt doing something. "That little... He better not be setting up another prank..." She opened the door, ready to yell at her brother, but instead, she found her best friends in mid-knock. "Oh, Hi," Gordo said. Miranda had a book in her hand. "We decided, that as your friends, we have a duty to help you in times of need -" "And this is a time of need," Gordo finished for her. Lizzie suddenly had a brighter outlook on her project. "That would be great," she said, "come on... oh wait..." Her dad popped into her head. "My dad said he would help... You know how parents are! Haha. Always trying to help! I guess I kinda have to let him help me, to make him feel good, of course. Sorry!" She closed the door, and plopped down on her bed. She was thinking about her dad. Weirdly, she was excited about school work now! Just then, a thought popped into her mind... how good was her dad at working on projects? Has he even touched a bug? She was sure he touched a bug. "Who am I kidding," she said out loud, "I don't care if he even knows what a bug is! He's just SO Awe-aw-some!"  
  
"And this is the... thorax?" Lizzie lifted her head from the magnifying glass. Her dad checked the science book. "Yep," he said, "Sure is! And this part here is the?" Lizzie looked to where his dad's hand was pointing. His hand... she never realized it before, but it was smooth. Not quite like a babies bottom, but more like a river, where the water is slowly running. "That is the..." She tried to concentrate on the bug in front of her, but her mind was elsewhere. "His hand," she thought, "that's what I want... not some SO NOT trendy bug!" She moved her hand to his, but then stopped. "What am I doing," she thought. "Lizzie? Do you know what this is?" Liz awoke from her trance. "Ohh.. Umm... That's the antler, right?" Her dad sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "When is this project due," her dad asked. He doubted that lizzie was concentrating. "Is there something bothering you?" Lizzie said, a bit too quickly, "No!" Sam nodded slowly, and asked if they should stop. Lizzie agreed, and she gathered up her books. She put them away and went outside. Miranda and Gordo were meeting at the library to work on each of their projects. Lizzie decided to see if they were still willing to help. She had a plan. A plan that would start improving her image with her father. 


	3. Dun dun dun dun dun!

So if Lizzie died, would I die? NO. I'd be screaming at the top of my lungs, BOUT TIME!!! So, luckily I don't own her. Tisk tisk... so happy...  
  
So it turns out that Lizzie went and did all the stuff she does with her friends, even though Gordo hates shopping and putting on makeup (though he likes the powder blue nail polish). Lizzie goes home, with an A on her project, and tells everything to her dad. He's been getting worried about the way she's been acting (good job dad!). She told him how she likes his ring on his hand, and the lotion he uses. Her dad, being shocked at this announcement, quickly responded with a, "Really?" Lizzie confirmed what she said, and asked daddio why he's been acting so cool lately. He said its because he went to "cool school", but that's just a dad joke, so Lizzie, being the blonde that she is, laughed.  
  
The next day, Lizzie came home with some dude with acne and a REALLY high voice that cracked every half second. "Mom, dad," she said, "this is Dave." Her parents just stood there, mouth agape, then fainted with the sickening thud. Her parents were dead. Not really, but you get the picture.  
  
So if you have any common sense at all, you would realize that this story has a happy ending, and is really a l/n. Yeah... this story is so spiffy.  
  
Have a good day! Have it your way! Service with a smile! 


End file.
